ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Omega Destruction
'''Omega Destruction '''is a Story writen by SuperSaiyanKrillin and Kid Janemba. It was written for the Fusion Fan Fiction. It involves two friends who must fight against an army of aliens to save the planet. Story Part 1 Two very good friends are outside training for the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament Froze and Gotren. Not knowing that something very bad is about to happen. "Hey. Gotren, can't you keep up?"said Froze knocking Gotren acrose the ground. Gotren got back up and started to stare at the sky."Hey. What is it, Gotren?"asked Froze running over to him. "Don't you feel that power?" asked Gotren. "Yeah. What could it be?" replied Froze. 'Froze, do hear me? You must come home immediately.' "Gotren, my dad said I have to come home now. I bet has to do with this power." said Froze taking off. "Hey! Wait for me."said Gotren taking off after him. They flew all the way back to Froze's house. When they arrived there was Mr. Popo to greet them. "You're here. Good something is upsetting Dende."said Mr. Popo leading them to Dende. They followed Mr. Popo all the way to Dende. When they got to him Dende was standing at the almost top of the look out. "Dad, what's wrong? What's with this huge power?"asked Froze. "I don't know. But what ever it is it's not going to go away easily. You two are going to have to fight in this fight. You two may be the worlds only hope."said Dende. Gotren and Froze just looked at each other, then looked at Dende, then back at each other. Part 2 "Your going to want these."said Mr. Popo giving them swords and Senzu Beans. "Good luck to you both. And let the Kais be with you."said Dende as Froze and Gotren took off. They flew all the way to the to the south pole because that is were all the power was coming from. When they arrived they found three huge pillars in a triangle formation with a person standing in front of each one. In front of the furthest one was a figure that looked like Zarbon, in front of another one was one that looked like Burter, and in front of closest one was a figure who looked like Dabura. "Who do you think they are Froze?"asked Gotren. "I don't know, and I sure don't want to find out."Froze replied. They both started to walk away when they bumped into somethinmg they turned around to see someone that looked similiar to Frieza in his third form. "Why don't you stick around for a little bit."he said before hitting them and knocking them out cold. Part 3 When they woke up they found themselves tied up with the guy who knocked them out in a floating chair. He was talking to one of his henchmen about soemthing that they couldn't here, not even Froze. "Hey you! Ugly looking guy why'd you tie us up?"screamed Gotren.Froze got a scared look on his face and told Gotren to shut up. "Are you refering to me? If you are I tied you up because I don't want you interfering with our project."said the man. "What's your name. And more yet what is this...project your working on?"asked Froze. "My name is Cruld. The project we're working on is to drain the energy from the planet and the life that live's on it, and use it to boost my power even more."repie Cruld. He walked away and started to talk to his minions again. "Gotren one the count of three let's break out of these ropes and beat the crape out of that guy. One...tw...three!"screamed Froze as he and Gotren broke out of the ropes grabbed their swords and strock a pose. "You really think that will stop me? Hahaha! Redticd get ride of them will you?"said Cruld as he flew away and a the man who looked like Zarbon started to run at them. Froze stepped forward and swung his sword at Redticd chopping off his arm. The man stepped back and stared at Froze. Then suddenly he transformed and punched Froze in the face breaking his nose. Froze got back up and started to swing his sword at Redticd who was to fast for him to hit. Out of nowhere Redticd's head went flying off. "What happened?"asked Froze. "I attacked him now lets got the rest of these goons."replied Gotren as he and Froze charged for the other two people gaurding the pillars. The people noticed that they killed Redticd and charged at them. Part 4 As Froze and Gotren charged at the two people who were charging at them, for killing Redticd, they grabbed there swords and leeped through the air and swung at the people(Bluedread-Burter looking person, Zarton-Dabura looking person). Zarton grabbed their swords and stabbed them into the ground behind him, so they would have to go through him to get them. "Froze, you get the weird looking one, and I'll get the Demon looking one."Gotren said. "Right."replied Froze as they charged for their targets. Froze started to hit Bluedread with everything he had and proved to be a match for him, until Bluedread jumped backward and charged forward and sent Froze flying through the air. Gotren was having a little bit better luck with his opponent, who was as fast as he is evil. Gotren started to blast at Zarton, who was flew backward a few feet from the impact. Zarton looked back up from the ground after the smoke cleared and was kicked in the face so hard he was sent flying. Zarton got back up, but was punched in the stomach and then punched in the face sending him flying once more. "You little runt how dare you attack me!"screamed Zarton as he grabbed Gotren's leg and started to slam him into things. "Getting tired?"Froze asked Bluedread. "You little runt no one has ever caused me so much trouble. This will be the end of you."replied Bluedread as he started to charge an enegry ball. Froze saw his chance to take him down. He jumped in the air, over Bluedread and grabbed his sword. He stabbed Bluedread in the back killing him. "Well that takes care of that."Froze said. Gotren punched Zarton in the gut. Zarton ended up letting go of him. Gotren started to punch Zarton over and over again sending him a few feet back with each hit. Finaly Zarton was to tired to get up. Gotren saw his chance and started to blast Zarton with everything he had. Zarton was to tired to withstand the attacks and was killed. "Gotren you did it. Now we have to get to the big boss."said Froze as he handed Gotren's sword back to him. Thewy started to charge for the ship when an army of people came out and started to run at them. Category:Fusion Fan Fiction